


Why Put Yourself On The Gender Spectrum When You Can Skate On It?

by Drowning_in_silence, Tearsandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90's AU, Baseball Player! Yuuri, F/F, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Waiter! victor, demigirl victor, fem! Victor, nyc au, roller skater!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/pseuds/Drowning_in_silence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsandice/pseuds/Tearsandice
Summary: After making sure that the pile of stuff that he called home was neatly done, he headed off in the direction of the restaurant. The Safe Place, it was called. A safe haven for all queer people, disguised as a restaurant to the unsuspecting public. Something about tricking them into believing that it was a haven away from the chaos of their lives, while in actuality it was a haven away from them.  It was there that Victor found work when he first arrived.Mila and Sara, the couple that owned the restaurant, took him in when they found out he had fled his home. Wash him up, make him presentable, and give him the waiter’s apron, Mila had said. And he couldn’t be happier. Being a waiter wasn’t exactly part of his plan, but money came with the job, and that he couldn’t refuse.A NYC! AU, where Victor’s a demigirl roller-skater working as a waiter, and Yuuri’s this cute baseball player that he’s fallen for. Set in the 90’s. VERY GAY. (A collaboration between me and @tearsonice)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this collab between me and @tearsandice! Check her blog out on tumblr! ~El

     The skating park was as quiet as always in the morning, with not even the slightest indication that a soul was present. Then again, who in their right mind would go to a skating rink this early? The only sounds that Victor could hear were the birds singing on the tree above, masking the distant sounds of car engines rumbling. Sun rays filtered through the gaps in the trees, casting a slight shadow on his pale face.  
    _It’s morning already?_ , Victor thought, gently rubbing his eyes. The dark eyebags beneath his face accented his already-pale face, giving the impression that he didn’t sleep at all. Which was partially true. _Two hours of sleep was more than nothing, right?_  
    Sleeping on a bench isn’t comfortable, after all, so it’s not like anyone can blame him. Not even when you’ve slept on the exact same bench for over eleven years now.  
   Victor’s bags shifted slightly as he sat up, silver hair sticking up everywhere. His bedhead (Does it count as a bedhead when you have no bed?, Victor thinks) isn’t so bad , considering the circumstances, but it was worse than what people would consider as ‘normal’. He sighed as he tried to tame his hair, patting it so that it would hopefully stay down. Unfortunately, it insisted on looking like a bird had made a nest in his hair, had babies in it, and then proceeded to die, leaving its rotting corpse forever stuck in his hair.  
    He looked positively homeless. Not that he wasn’t homeless at the moment, sleeping in a park bench with no roof over his head, but even then he had standards. Not to mention, a full-time job working at a nearby restaurant with the best milkshakes ever (As a lover of milkshakes, everyone would have to take his word on it). It’s not that much of a salary, but it’s enough to keep him alive. Plus, free milkshakes.  
    People might say that Victor’s life was in shambles, but for him, it couldn’t get any better. Because living out here, on the streets with no home and no family, means not having someone controlling him. It means not having someone constantly criticizing him for not conforming to society’s rules, and not having someone ask ‘But aren’t you a boy?’. It means no dagger-like stares from his mom or having his dad pretend that he doesn’t exist, because no son of theirs should act like a girl.  
    _It means complete freedom._ And by god was Victor not trading that for his old life back.  
    He ruffled his short bangs again, admiring how the sun made it glow from the corner of his eyes. It was short again, even after the years he tried to have it long. Some jerk just had to come up to him with scissors, saying that no man should ever have that length of hair. Victor knew that his intentions were good, offering the homeless a free haircut, but he couldn’t refuse. Refusing would only end in him getting beat up and the police turning a blind eye to it all. All because he was a fag. So he had no choice but to accept, for the sake of his life.  
    After making sure that the pile of stuff that he called home was neatly done, he headed off in the direction of the restaurant. The Safe Place, it was called. A safe haven for all queer people, disguised as a restaurant to the unsuspecting public. Something about tricking them into believing that it was a haven away from the chaos of their lives, while in actuality it was a haven away from them. It was there that Victor found work when he first arrived.  
    Mila and Sara, the couple that owned the restaurant, took him in when they found out he had fled his home. _Wash him up, make him presentable, and give him the waiter’s apron,_ Mila had said. And he couldn’t be happier. Being a waiter wasn’t exactly part of his plan, but money came with the job, and that he couldn’t refuse.  
The familiar sight of the restaurant came into view, as he exited the skate park. A quaint little place, painted pastel colors, tucked in the corner of the street. It stood out from the grey concrete and glass buildings around it, seemingly the only saturated place on the entire street. A white sign hung above the doorway that read The Safe Place in cursive.  
The bell above the glass doors rang as Victor went in, the scent of coffee and pancakes greeting him immediately.  
    “ Morning!” Victor greeted with a smile. The only people he saw was the very couple that owned the place. Mila was behind the cashier, while Sara stood near the entrance of the kitchen. Both their faces lit up when they saw him.  
    “ Good Morning! Your skates are in the break room, if you want to wear them today. I polished them for you!” Mila said, as she motioned towards the back of the restaurant.  
    “ It’s a thank you for covering for us last week,” Sara chimed in.  
    “ You didn’t have to! The pay was already enough, you know.”  
   “ Of course we had to! Who would want to be stuck with their job on the night of Valentine’s day? You can’t undo our hard work, so go put on your skates and get to work!” They both grinned at him, and he shot a small smile back.  
    “ All right, boss,” Victor said, saluting the both of them, as he headed towards the back of the restaurant. Mila only sighed, knowing that after the two years that he had been here, every effort to make him stop calling them his boss was futile. Sara simply giggled at her girlfriend’s expression.  
    The break room was empty, as no one else was here yet. Victor walked up to his locker nestled in the corner, and took our his uniform and skates. It was simple, with only a collared shirt and black pants, but it was elegant enough to look professional. After making sure that he looked alright in the tiny mirror hanging from the door, he took his skates and laced them up. They were a more subtle black, a stark contrast to his favourite hot pink pairs. Black wheels, black laces, they were what society deemed appropriate for ‘men’. As it turns out, it was the only design that were acceptable. Why can’t men have the freedom to choose between a rainbow of colors and a wide variety of designs that companies offer women? He was unbelievably lucky when he found his pink pairs, which were actually a mistake when the store ordered the sizes to big. Too big for women, but a perfect fit for him.  
    These black ones, however, were another gift from Mila and Sara, when he first arrived. They had noticed how much he loved skating, and gave him these plain black ones as a present so he could use them while waitering around. Surprisingly enough, he hasn’t dropped anything yet. Everything was perfectly balanced as he skated around tables, delivering orders to customers faster than any other waiter in the restaurant. Victor had become somewhat of a local legend, because of that. Victor couldn’t complain, because it brought more customers to the restaurant, and more customers meant that the restaurant could go on for longer.  
_Today’s going to be a great day!_

 

* * *

 

    The next day, he headed off from work, skating there on his bright pink roller skates, and smiled to himself. Today was a good day, and you Know why? He thought to himself. Because today was the day that the cute baseball player came to the restaurant after his game! He thought and smiled. The baseball player had beautiful brown eyes framed by blue glasses, short Raven hair and the sweetest smile victor had ever seen. He was beautiful, much like his name, that when said out loud, sounded like music.  
    “Yuuri..” Victor said and sighed to himself. Meanwhile, some guy on the street put his leg out in front of Victor, who wasn't paying attention because he was daydreaming about Yuuri, and Victor fell and landed on his arm.  
    “Who do you think you are, fag?!” Said the guy and picked up victor by his shirt. That guy was very strong even though he was very short.  
    “Let me go!” Victor said and tried to struggle out of this guy's grasp. The guy pushed Victor against the nearest metal fence, using a piece of string to tie Victor's hands to the fence. Victor tried to struggle but couldn't rip the string.  
    “That's metal string. There's no way of getting out of this, unless someone helps you. And who would help a fag like you? No one!” The guy said, his words echoing in Victor's head. The guy left and Victor looked at the other side of the fence. It was a baseball field on the other side. There’s people there! Someone will surely come and help me eventually! Victor thought,but then reality hit him like a truck. Who would help a fag like me? Victor then lost all hope of getting out of there. He wasn't trying to get his hands out of the string, and the people on the street that saw him only looked at him in shame and disgust. Mothers who walked by with their kids covered their children's eyes so they wouldn't see the monster that Victor was.  
He simply sighed, and curled up on himself. No use shouting for help when you know help won’t be there.  
    All he could do was wait.

   And wait.  
    And wait.

    It was a few hours later when someone cared enough to approach him. Who that was though, Victor couldn’t tell, because their voice came from the other side of the fence.  
    “ Oh god, are you okay?”, the strangely familiar voice had asked. Where have I heard that voice before?  
    “Aren't you that waiter from the restaurant that makes amazing milkshakes?” the strangely familiar voice asked.  
Victor nodded. “Y-Yeah. That's me.”  
    “I'll be right back. I'll get a screwdriver or something and I'm getting you out. I'll be back in a few moments. Don't worry, I'm getting you out.” The familiar voice said and then came back after a few minutes with a pair of scissors and he cut the metal string as if it was made out of air.  
    “Thank you for helping me.” Victor said, Turning around to see who was the owner of the familiar voice and through the fence he saw Yuuri. Beautiful, wonderful Yuuri. The Yuuri who didn't care about Victor being a fag and helping him anyway. “It's very nice of you.”  
    “Why didn't you call for help earlier? I would have helped you!” Yuuri said standing close to the metal fence.  
    “ I thought..no one would want to help me.” Victor said,his voice breaking.  
    “Why wouldn't I help you?” Yuuri asked, as if he didn't Know the answer already.  
    “Because I'm a fag.” Victor said.  
    “What's your name?” Yuuri asked. Victor didn't expect that to be Yuuri's reply, but he answered anyway.  
    “Victor.”  
    Yuuri smiled and climbed the fence to the outside and stood near victor.  
    “I Know what people tell us. That only two genders exist and that love is only between men and women but..” Yuuri said quietly, even though the street was empty. “We both know that's not true.”  
Victor's heart skipped a beat.  
    “ Let me help you. I know I’m kind of a stranger to you but I don’t want you to feel like you shouldn't ask for help just because you are a little different than most people.” Yuuri said and smiled a smile that Victor would die for. He was so happy to help Victor even though he was a fag.

    Victor had never met anyone like him. Everyone else treated him like a monster and a scum,like he’s not worth anything, and then Yuuri comes and simply...accepts him for who he is, wanting to help and not even caring about it and treating Victor like a decent human person.

   The first thought that came into Victor’s head was _I can’t believe it. He’s a literal angel._

“Let me walk you to your home. Where do you live?” Yuuri asked while being led by Victor, Unsure of where they’re going.  
    “The skate park.” Victor answered. “You live in a skating park?! Outside?!” Yuuri exclaimed.  
    “Yeah..” Victor said,sighing. “You could say I’m homeless. I sleep on a bench at the skatepark. I wake up,work all day at the restaurant,come back and skate on my rollerblades and then I go to sleep.”  
    Yuuri felt sorry for the man in front of him. His life sounded so lonely and repetitive..  
    “Do you have any friends,Victor?” Yuuri asked,hoping to find any positive detail about Victor’s life.  
    “No. Just me, as it always was.” Victor answered, his voice shaking. No one was interested in his life before, so it felt a little weird answering all those questions about himself and his life.  
    “Well,You have one now.” Yuuri said and giggled. Victor stopped walking,not believing what he just heard. “I mean, if you want to be friends..” Yuuri looked shyly to the side.  
Victor turned around to Yuuri and smiled for the first time in a long, long time.  
    “Yes.”

    Yuuri’s eyes lit up upon hearing his words.  
    “Great! Now let’s get going, because it’s almost dark,” he said, and with a sudden burst of courage, squeezed Victor’s hand for a brief moment before letting it go. Just out of sight for anyone that was passing to see, but intimate enough that it left Victor’s hand tingling from the warmth radiating from his hand. There was that unspoken exchange between them in that short, blissful moment of contact, words expressed through that squeeze that neither of them said out loud, because they couldn’t. I would hold your hand, but I’m afraid that we’d get beat up.

    Victor sighed, but walked ahead with Yuuri at his side.  
    The walk wasn’t that far, but for Victor, it felt like a lifetime. _Not in a bad way, but in a more I get to stare at Yuuri for a long time kind of way._  
 _Who could blame me for staring at someone this adorable?_  
    Within minutes, which felt like a lifetime, Victor found the familiar path leading to his bench where he would walk home from work. In the distance, he could see his makeshift bed that was supposed to be temporary, but it still works and Victor’s keeping it. Plus, he has nothing else.  
Beside him, Yuuri hummed softly, reminding Victor of his presence.  
    “Um, it’s the first time someone actually had the intention of visiting, so it’s a little messy?” Victor squeaked out, going red at the sight of Yuuri looking at the stuff piled on a bench he calls home.  
    “ Victor, pack your stuff, and let’s go back to mine.” Yuuri said, a pitiful smile thrown at Victor’s direction.  
Wait, what?  
    “I want you to move in with me. Don't worry about having to pay me back or anything. The only thing you have to do is take care of the house. I'll teach you how and then you'll be able to do it right. The only thing that might stop you from moving in with me is if you're allergic to dogs.”  
    Victor was a little confused but smiled.  
    “I love dogs! I never had one, but I love them.”

    Yuuri smiled, making Victor's heart skip a beat.

    “Then I guess everything is settled. You can still go to work and to skate here but you need to come home by 9 pm. The reason for this is if you don't come back before 9 pm I'll understand that you want to live on your own again…” Yuuri said, looking down. Victor put his hand on Yuuri's cheek.  
    “Yuuri, you're the kindest person I've ever had the joy of meeting. I don't want to live alone when I have you in my life--I MEAN WHEN I CAN LIVE WITH YOU!!” Victor said, flustered and red as the sky during a sunset.  
    Yuuri's laugh echoed around the skate park and he and Victor walked to Yuuri's home.  
_This seems like a new beginning_ , Victor thought, _but not just for me._  
 _For the both of us._


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri And Victor walked to Yuuri’s home, and Victor was happy. There was no talking, just Yuuri’s soft quiet humming and the sound of people chatting in the distance. It was already dark, The sky wearing a shade of black,sprinkled with stars across it.

“My apartment isn’t big,but it’s enough.” Yuuri said,him and Victor getting to the building that Yuuri’s apartment was in. Yuuri led him inside,Victor looking around in awe. It was just an old building,but to Victor it felt like a palace. He was imagining the broken lightbulbs as huge,crystal chandeliers, The torn-off paint on the walls as velvet ribbons surrounding the room,a tiara atop his head,wearing a white shirt with pink designs,And a half-skirt with white pants underneath. 

But he wasn’t alone in the huge,grand ballroom. Yuuri was there too, A crown atop his head,wearing a blue jacket with gemstones sewn on the back of it and a purple shirt underneath,making his features look even more wonderful then they already are.

_ Prince Yuuri, will you give me the honor and waltz with me until the night ends?  _

Prince Yuuri then giggles and says  _ Victor, get in the elevator. _

 

_ What?  _ Victor thinks as his fantasy breaks into reality and he realized that he and Yuuri have been waiting for the elevator to come and take them to Yuuri’s house, and the elevator’s doors open, showing an empty space. Yuuri had already walked in, and victor quickly followed. Yuuri press the button with the number 5 on it and the elevator started to move. There wasn’t any talking, just pure silence. It was so quiet Victor could hear his own heartbeat echoing inside of him.

There was no one there besides the two of them.  _ I like this a lot, _ Victor thought to himself.  _ This can’t get any better! _

 

And then it got better. 

 

Yuuri reached to Victor’s hand and held it. 

 

Yuuri was looking at Victor, smiling, and holding his hand while blushing. 

Victor blushed and looked back at Yuuri, their gazes meeting.

 

Victor smiled back and his heartbeat went wild. 

 

It was such a strange yet wonderful feeling, and it felt so  _ surreal _ .

 

The entire world stopped for a moment as he and yuuri silently held hands,their hearts rushing.

 

Victor wished the elevator’s doors would never open again, so this moment would last forever.

But they did,and they were thrown back into reality. 

Yuuri took victor by the hand to his apartment.he opened the door with his key which had a little dog keychain and they got inside. Victor closed the door after them and smiled. 

The house had a very simplistic design, mostly in blue and silver colors.

The house had a living room with a couch and TV in it,a small kitchen,a bathroom and a bedroom. 

“You can take the bed” Yuuri said. “I can sleep on the couch.

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch,yuuri..” 

“Victor, it’s fine, I've slept on the couch before.” 

“No,I don’t want you to sleep on something uncomfortable..”

“Said the guy who slept on a bench for the last few years.” 

“That’s not important. You are sleeping on the bed.” 

“But you’re on the bed.” 

“Why not both of us?” 

Yuuri went red. “B-b-b-both of us? Victor, we just met!!”

“I didn’t mean it in that way!!”Victor felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Just..lay down and sleep, but both of us on the bed.” 

“Alright,but on one condition. I’ll put pillows between the two of us. Alright?” 

“Alright” 

After both of them took turns showering, they went to the bed, which already had a wall of pillows build on it, seperating the bed in half. Victor took one side, while Yuuri was on the other. “Goodnight Victor.” Yuuri said and then yawned. 

“Goodnight Yuuri..”victor said and then fell asleep. 

  
  


When victor woke up, he noticed that the wall was broken. He then saw Yuuri, who was spooning him.

Yuuri was spooning him. Yuuri had a smile across as he slept, being the most beautiful person victor’s ever seen. 

Victor’s eyes sparkled as he understood the feelings inside of him.

_ I am head over heels for this man.  _

In the meantime,Yuuri was dreaming about waltzing with victor until the night would end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, it’s tears and ice here (just call me taki) (^0^)  
> I’ve written this chapter all by myself, so i’m sorry if it was worse than usual or shorter, just keep in mind that I am only a beginner author.  
> And guess what? I FINALLY have my own ao3 account!you can find it at @Tearsandice here on ao3  
> Stay tuned for chapter 3!   
> Next time on WPYOTGSWYCSOI (that’s way too long just call it WTSOI): sara/mila! ANGST! FUn?


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a cold Thursday morning, around 5 a.m, when Mila opened the restaurant for another day of work. She put her jacket in the back room, wearing a waitress’s outfit. It was a black apron over a white shirt and a pair of black pants as well.After she was done getting ready, she turned on the lights and made sure everything was in place.

It was harder to do alone, since Sara wasn't there to help, but that’s alright. _I can survive one day without Sara_ , Mila thought to herself as she was brewing the coffee, Its smell spreading throughout the empty restaurant.

 _Who am I kidding of course I can’t_ ,Mila thought. Sara was going to be out all day, Spending the day with her brother who she hasn’t seen in years. _Sara will be alright, it’s just her brother and he wouldn't hurt her._ Or at least, that’s what she hoped.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airport was empty, The only sound there were people talking quietly and luggages being dragged around. Sara sat there, listening to the quiet talking while waiting for her brother, Michelle, To get off the plane from Italy to new York. He and her family didn’t know about her being a lesbian, her girlfriend, or the real reason why she left for new York. She was going to come out to him today, because she believed that he would understand since they are very close and accept her for who she is. She wasn’t going to do that right now, they would need a more private space. She was lost in Thought until she heard a familiar voice. “Sara!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mila was making the final preparations for the long day ahead when Victor came into the restaurant, wearing a black shirt and pants, his pink skates glowing under the florescent lights of the restaurant. “Good morning Vitya! How are you today?” She asked, a smile across her face. “Mila, I think I met the love of my life yesterday. He’s so dreamy!!” Victor exclaimed while switching to white, bland skates that Mila and Sara got for him when they found out he can be a great waiter and skate at the same time, and didn’t want his pink skates raising any questions about him or the place. “Is it milkshake boy?” she asked jokingly.

Milkshake boy, as far as Mila knew, was a baseball player that came to get a milkshake one time, looking absolutely tired of everything and everyone. fortunately,Victor was his waiter that day and happily asked “What would you like to order?” Milkshake boy seemed to be immediately annoyed, his voice a little rough, as if he’s angry. “A milkshake,please. I really need some sugar right now..” he said, looking at the table, looking hopeless,as if he just lost something or someone very important. Victor quickly wrote down the order on his notepad and skated on his white rollerblades to the counter and gave the order to Sara, who was behind the counter, and she immediately got to making it. After a few minutes, The milkshake was ready and victor skated back to milkshake boy, but for some reason, as if in A cruel twist of fate, victor lost his balance and the milkshake flew from the silver tray he was holding, and a little bit of milkshake on milkshake boy, and the glass fell on the table, spilling out most of what was a tasty looking milkshake a few moments ago. Victor immediately started to apologize to the boy, but the boy just started laughing, his laugh echoing through the restaurant. Milkshake boy just laughed and took the glass an spilled whatever was left on Victor and said “Now were equal!” and they both laughed. Mila was behind the counter making coffee when It happened, but She saw it all and was shook. Sara smiled and whispered to Mila “That’s gay” And Mila whispered “If I wasn't busy hiding our relationship from the world, I’d hit that.’’ Everyone was laughing, the place has never felt happier. “Believe it or not, it is him.” Victor said, switching his skates from his bright pink ones to his more reserved white ones. “Well I hope you’ve got a good night’s sleep, because we have a long day of work ahead of us.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey and sara were going around new york, catching up on everything that’s happened in their lives ever since sara left italy for college in New York. She hasn’t come out to him yet, but she was planning to when they reached central park. They were only a few blocks away from the restaurant,but she had to ignore it since she didn’t want mickey to see mila. She looked up at the sky and silently prayed as her brother kept talking about his ex girlfriend _God, If you’re up there… Please let my brother accept me. I can’t lose any more of my family._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around afternoon when Yurio came to the restaurant. “Is Mila here?” he asked after coming to the counter, where Seung gil was,cleaning milkshake glasses. “She’s out on a break. Why?” seung gil asked, his voice monotone as always. “I want to sing today. I’ll be here around seven with otabek,alright?” Yurio asked and seung gil nodded and smiled. “You’re always welcome to sing here, Yurio. Your singing creates this wonderful feeling around here. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Mila. I’m sure that she wouldn't mind.” yurio smiled. “Alright, Thanks a lot! I’ll be back later with Otabek. See ya!” He said as he got out of the restaurant, going to Otabek’s apartment. He got in and closed the door after him. “Beka,get your guitar here and let’s choose some songs. We have a show tonight!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central park was beautiful. Sara and Mickey were sitting on a bench and talking. “Really?! You asked out three girls and they all said no?! Mickey, I thought you were better than this!” she said jokingly and laughed. He laughed too. “Speaking of, Sara, do you have a boyfriend?” _This is it,Sara._ she thought. _This is your only chance to tell him. It’s now or never._ “Actually, Mickey, I have something to tell you.” Just...breathe. She took a deep breath and smiled. “Mickey, I’m a lesbian.” “A..what?...” he said in disbelief,he couldn't grasp the idea of Sara being a fag. “I’m gay,I like girls and I have a girlfriend.” There was a moment of silence before mickey stood up and looked at sara with disgrace. “You’re not my sister anymore.” he said before slapping her in the face and leaving. She stayed there,the tears already starting to fall. _Addio, Mickey_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor came back to Yuuri’s apartment around 17:00 PM, his shift was over and he wanted to ask Yuuri if he’d like to go see Agape sing at the safe place in an hour. Yuuri was making tea in the kitchen, resting after the baseball game he had today. “Hey Yuuri! How was the game today?” Victor asked, going over to sit near Yuuri. “Hi Vic. The game was hard, but we’re going to the next level! The NYC hamsters are going to regionals!” Yuuri exclaimed and Victor smiled. “I’m so happy I’m a part of the team. It means the world to me. I don’t wanna quit the sport ever!” Yuuri exclaimed, His eyes sparkling like the shine of a thousand stars.” Victor’s heart was beating so fast and loud he wondered if Yuuri could hear it or if the heart necklace was moving because of it. “So, Yuuri, I was wondering if you’d like to go out this evening. A really good singer named Agape is coming to the place I work at, and I was wondering if you’d like to go.” Yuuri smiled at Victor “Sounds great.” Victor smiled widely and got up from the chair. “I’ll go get ready! I wanna wear one of my skirts since I’m not working in the evening and---” “Vic, I’m sorry to rain on your parade like this but someone might hurt you if you wear one of your skirts…” Yuuri said, looking at Victor with a worried look in his eyes. “ Oh, well….” Victor said dejectedly. “That’s alright. I just-” “ Victor, it’s okay. I mean, I’d want you to wear whatever you choose, it’s just that others might not.” “ Yuuri,” Victor said, and smiled sadly at him. “ It’s just that I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?” Yuuri’s eyes cast down, before meeting Victor’s gaze again. Yuuri felt his hand reach up, his touch hovering over Victor’s cheek, earning a blush from the other man. Victor savoured that moment, eyes fixed onto the warm cinnamon of Yuuri’s eyes, neither person leaning into each other’s touch, both afraid to interrupt the moment. Of course, reality came crashing in not a moment too soon and Yuuri’s hand dropped faster than Victor realized. “ Well, let’s get going?,” Yuuri cleared his throat, eyes back down to the floor, cheeks becoming redder than ever. What just happened? Was he going to- “ Victor? You there?” “ YEAH! Let’s go!” Victor reached out for Yuuri’s hand, gave it a little squeeze, before pulling him towards the door. His mind was apparently not present at the moment, choosing to replay the scene over and over again until it was burnt onto the front of his mind. _I want him to do that again_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Yuri, where do you want this?,” Otabek asked, motioning towards the stools. “ Anywhere is fine. Just as long as people can see and hear us.,” Yurio said, plugging the microphone into the speaker. “Alright.” Otabek said and they continued to organize their small stage. Mila was making sure everything else was in place for Sara's return. She didn't want her girlfriend to come back to a messy place. And then there was the fact that today would be the first time they had live music. Mila was lucky, really. It was near impossible to find someone willing to cater to such a small restaurant, especially until this late at night. _Why at night?_ , they’d ask. And she’d think, _Because that’s when it’s safest._ And then Yuri and Otabek came by, like the blessings they were, and agreed to play until past midnight. Like anyone, she was skeptical at first, but eventually agreed to try them out for a night. Up until now, they had seemed like great people, so she let them be. _I wonder if they need anything else like-_ It was at that moment where Sara came bursting in, her face streaked with tears. “ Sara? Shit, what’s wrong?,” she exclaimed, dropping everything that she did at that moment. “ It didn’t go well. Not in the slightest!,” Sara said, only to have more tears well up in her eyes. Mila spread her arms out, and simply hugged her girlfriend, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. “He didn't accept me... I've no family!” she said, the tears never stopping, holding onto Mila as if the world was collapsing and Mila was the only thing to hold onto. Which was kind of true, for Sara at least. “Hey...hey Sara come here..” Mila took Sara to a chair by the counter,and Sara sat on it. “Shh...shh.. it's alright now. Wanna drink something?” Sara nodded. “Water will be enough.” Seung gil gave Sara a glass of water and she smiled at him and drank a little bit. Mila sat next to her, running her hand over her love’s back,wanting to comfort her. “You want to talk about it?” Mila asked quietly as Seung gil closed the door,Not wanting anyone to suspect that the staff were queer. Sara shook her head and said “I just want a distraction right now.” Sara said quietly. “Well, I’ve got just the thing. Yurio, Otabek, ready?” Mila asked, looking over at them,her arm still around her girlfriend protectively. “Ready!” Yurio said before otabek connected his guitar to the speaker and he started to play a familiar tune. Yurio’s voice filled the room, making everyone in the room a little calmer. Sara smiled at him and whispered to Mila “how does he know my favorite song?” Mila giggled. “A little birdie told him.” Sara smiled. “Is that little birdie my girlfriend by any chance?” Mila giggled, happy to see sara smiling and happy. “Maybe~” Sara and Mila laughed together,like they’ve never laughed before. Victor and Yuuri entered the place quietly, Victor wearing a white shirt and blue jeans,his Black heart necklace visible, Yuuri wearing a white shirt and black jeans along with a green scarf since it was a bit cold outside. Yuuri looked around,smiling. _This place is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the person who brought me here._ Victor sat by a table for two and Yuuri sat in front of him. Victor looked at Yurio, Smiling, But Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor. He could feel his heart racing And the blush covering his cheeks. _I am head over heels for this man, and I wish I wasn’t._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:  
> Hi, It’s Taki here! (@tearsandice)  
> Oh my GOD I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AAAAAAAA  
> Sorry if this is a big amount of time between chapters, Both me and El have exam season now ;;;;;;;;;  
> I really hoped you enjoyed it!!!!!!!  
> The song is ‘look outside’ by Net and Alex wolf (chosen by El, If i chose it it would be a p!atd song. Without any doubt)  
> Next time: Viktuuri!!!1! Angst???// idk el is supposed to write the next chap

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ;O; this is my first fic and I'm really really nervous about it so I hoped you enjoyed it!!! ~tearsandice


End file.
